StarkTech, How May I Help You?
by Auttzthoughtz
Summary: Pepper asks Tony to take on manager calls for StarkTech's support line for a day. After a bit of fun with the customers being surprised 'the Tony Stark' is the one answering phones, he gets a call from Steve about the technology being weird again. Things escalate and the honest thing between them is "how may I help you" as Steve is having tech and non-tech difficulties. Stony.


"No way," Tony says, huffing around his shop.

Pepper sighs. "It's just for one day Tony, I think you will survive."

"Are you aware of the kind of idiots that must call in to repair those systems though? Like 'Thanks for calling Stark Industries, this is Tony Stark and if you don't know how to fucking reboot your phone by the fifth time you've called you are either ancient or an idiot' – Pepper, I can't deal with those people," Tony says as he goes back to repairing one of Steve's shields yet again.

"One hour of boss support," Pepper asks. "I'll do anything. I can't take another manager call. I just need a break."

"Anything sweetheart," Tony says while he turns to her, leaning back against his desk as his face crumples up with a grin, "is quite a tall order."

Pepper rolls her eyes. "Fine, thanks for nothing then, jerk."

Tony runs after Pepper. "You owe me big time. Go spend the time with Happy so he'll shut up about me keeping you all hours at work, capiche? Show me where the golden phone that people shout into is at and I'll take it."

Pepper smiles softly as she directs him upstairs to her office and sits him down. "Play nice okay, I don't want to lose all of our business. As Stark Tech is a definite new branch of Stark Industries."

"Yeah, yeah, go do things in the people world and leave me to deal with this," Tony says as the phone rings. Something gives him a sick pleasure that his name is on the company as he picks up the calls. Each customer that gets on the line is slightly more intimidated by the fact that Stark himself, the name on the building, is picking up the phone to tell them to shove it (in an HR appropriate way).

All goes well until one call. "Pepper, I know you probably don't want to deal with this, but hey it's Steve. I got confused with the tech again."

Tony purses his lips. Captain my Captain never accepts help from him with this stuff, but apparently he's been calling in? Oh, this is going to be fun. "Cappykins, I can most certainly help you with that."

"T-Tony?" Steve asks hesitantly, cursing a bit under his breath on the other side of the line. "Okay, well, fine. Hi."

"Hey Stevey, so what's the trouble? Is the seventy year generation gap getting to you a bit finally?" Tony asks as he twirls around in his chair.

"My…the lap-thing…it froze," Steve says as Tony hears clicking buttons in the background. "I was just researching some things and it froze and things won't stop popping onto the screen."

"What kind of things?" Tony asks amusedly.

"Things…inappropriate things, Tony, very inappropriate things, I don't want to talk about it," Steve says as he clicks more keys on the keyboard and suddenly there is sound. "T-Tony, uhm, that wasn't me."

"I didn't think that was you," Tony says with a chuckle. "Maybe I should leave it like that for ya, you can't feel old-timey guilt about watching the stuff if it just gets left right in front of you."

"Tony, I swear I will," Steve's words trail off as his attention does.

"What was that, Steve?" Tony asks as he notes the sounds on the other end of the phone getting louder. "You did not just turn that up, Steve, getting a bit weird."

"I was just…sorry," Steve says, turning it back down. "I was just wondering how…never mind."

"No, it's okay, I figured this was coming. The talk and all, the birds and the bees for the little proper oh Captain my sweet innocent Captain. So what's caught your attention?" Tony asks as he fiddles around with things on his desk.

Steve clears his throat. "Well, there was…a man. And he was…they were doing things…to one another at the same time. And I was wondering how or why they would do that at the same time instead of taking turns and I…um, sorry."

"No, gosh no Steve," Tony says, reaching down to adjust himself a little bit. Not that the image of that popped into his head in a compromising way – not at all. "If the rhythm is right, which admittedly can be a little daunting to do while feeling especially for beginners, it can feel very, very good."

Steve takes a deep breath, his words shaky as he continues watching flashes on his screen. "There are groups of three, interesting. And…how does it feel to be penetrated?"

Tony choked on air. "WHAT? I mean, um, well, I just didn't expect you to want to know that and…well, it's um, good. Burns a bit at first, especially the first time with the stretch, but when the right rhythm and angle is hit…yeah, it uh, feels good."

"Hm," Steve says in a breathy tone.

Tony hears the distinct sound of a zipper. "You want me to leave you to it, soldier?"

"Sorry, uh…pants were starting to chafe," Steve says before clearing his throat. "I don't even…um, I mean I just haven't…"

"Fuck, Steve, where are you?" Tony says as he drags a hand over his face. Steve doesn't speak. "You're downstairs in the tower, aren't you?"

Steve nods before realizing Tony can't see through the phone. "Yeah, I…ah, I am…"

"Hold that thought, and that, just hold that fucking thought," Tony says before hanging up the phone and running downstairs. "Jarv, you are taking calls, use what analogs you have of my voice to take care of it."

Jarvis agrees to it quickly and Tony rushes down to Steve's room in the tower before knocking on his door. Steve answers with a very nervous look on his face as he lets Tony inside. "I didn't intend…"

"It's alright," Tony says as he hushes Steve's worries, walking forward until Steve walks himself backward to collapse back to sitting on the bed. "I'm sure this isn't…and if it is, and that's…but I can just show you. And if it's not that, we don't talk about this _ever_ , okay?"

Steve nods as he shucks his pants and boxers off. Tony huffs. "You're such a jerk Rogers, I mean, fuck off you have that and you don't even," Tony shakes his head as he climbs onto the bed behind Steve, guiding the soldier's hand forward. "What you do is wrap your hand around the shaft and tug softly, like so," Tony says as he guides the soldier's hand up and down his generously sized member.

Steve shudders and leans back against Tony, moaning softly. "We don't talk about this," Steve mutters as Tony doesn't let go of Steve's hand and starts helping him move faster. "Fuck, Tony, you're digging into my back."

"I can't help, oh my _fuck_ Steve," Tony says as he leans his head on Steve's shoulder as they pump together. "I need friction, please, do you mind if-"

Steve doesn't even let him finish the sentence before going beyond what Tony would've asked for and pushes back to sit on Tony's lap, grinding his ass over Tony's cock only concealed by thin fabrics of sweatpants and boxers. Tony moans loudly and bites into Steve's exposed shoulder.

Tony squeezes around Steve's cock and moves slower, teasingly slower. "This is how that feels," Tony says between Steve's short sounds of complaint. "Like satisfaction but not full gratification."

Steve turns around in Tony's lap and leans down to kiss him, grinding their members together for seconds before helping to remove Tony's clothes for full contact. "We don't talk about this," Steve mutters as he scrapes his teeth and tongue over Tony's neck.

Tony grabs Steve by the hair and reaches up to his ear to whisper. "Let me fuck you, Rogers." To Stark's surprise, Steve nods and asks in whispers what to do next. Tony takes his fingers into his own mouth and sucks around them, swirling and making the soldier buck against him in anticipation. He brings one finger to Steve's entrance and circles it. "Only if you are sure, Steve, I mean really this is kind of a big deal."

Steve nods against Tony's neck. Tony shocks Steve by pushing him off and turning around underneath him, their cocks hovering by one another's faces as he inserts a first finger into Steve. "Well, you said you were curious, and for distraction I aim to please," Tony says before licking the tip of Steve's cock and making the blonde shudder over top of him. "No pressure, but it might make it a bit easier if you follow suit for the next part."

Steve reaches forward and swirls his tongue around the head of Tony's cock before swallowing it down further, an action that the playboy takes as encouragement to insert another finger while they are both distracted by the feeling of hot mouths on throbbing members. Steve learns as he goes, losing control of his hips a couple of times and making Tony cross between laughing and choking around the size of the super soldier's member. It's when Tony reaches the third finger that an animalistic moan runs through Steve's entire body as he sucks in more voluminous waves of pleasure over Tony's cock.

"Fuck, Steve," Tony says, as he pulls off with a pop. "If we hadn't been…another time, we don't talk about this, okay," Tony whispers as he keeps the fingers crooked up to continue hitting the perfect spot for his Captain, beautifully aware of the reactions it was causing him. He grabbed Steve by the hair and pulled him off of his member quickly, shoving the soldier backwards onto the bed without a second thought and smashing their lips together messily. "Can I please, oh Steve now please, are you ready Captain?" Tony begs in breaths over the soldier's lips as he continues fingering Steve furiously.

Steve nods against Tony's throat. "More…"

"Okay, yeah, I can," Tony pulls his fingers out to Steve's disdain and replaces them with his member, slowly pushing into Steve's entrance. "I fucking don't know what I did to deserve this."

"Shut up and move Stark," Steve says with a small chuckle, something that brought it back to them instead of just two figures with one experienced man teaching the virgin new tricks. It was them, the way they fought in the board rooms and bickered on the battlefield, but in bed.

Tony grins. "You asked for it," Tony replies before he tilts to just the right angle and starts slamming his member into Steve hard and fast. Steve arches his back off of the bed several times and no longer has any control to keep quiet, rest of the team in the tower be damned. He keeps his legs wrapped tightly around Tony and continuously pleads with him not to stop. He grips around Tony so tightly that there will surely be bruises later.

Tony slams into Steve until the soldier grasps his hips and stops him. "What – Steve, something – oh fuck, what did I do?"

Steve smiles at how quickly Tony can snap from animalistic lover back to one of his best friends. Steve leans up and whispers in Tony's ear. "Nothing wrong – I just want," Steve flips them over, settling himself back onto Tony's cock as he sits in his lap, "my turn."

Tony just nods and watches every motion of the super soldier's body as he bounces on his cock, wincing with pleasure and crying out as the soldier finds a rhythm and again find the spot that makes him louder. He reaches forward and starts stroking Steve's member with just his own hand this time, enjoying how Steve is fucking himself on Tony's cock harder with every upstroke. Something about this is so sacred it feels like they'll never escape it, even if they don't talk about it.

Steve doesn't last much longer with the pressure on his prostate and penis dually pleasuring him in such crashing waves and he explodes all over their chests. He clenches around Tony's cock when he does, making the playboy jerk violently and fill the soldier with his seed. Steve collapses on top of Tony and is actively hyperventilating. "This should be – I should win a medal," Tony jokes while he too tries to catch his breath. Steve looks at him confusedly. "I wore out a freaking super soldier – I should like, there should be like a prize or a trophy or something. That's pretty awesome."

Steve smacks Tony on the arm. "Shut up," he mumbles into Tony's chest as he curls tighter around him.

"Never," Tony promises as he curls his arms around his friend. Neither of them really remembers that he's still seated inside of Steve, neither really cares. It's just…too comfortable to move.

They fall asleep like that, and are only awoken by Jarvis intervening. "Sir, I think it is best you wake up. Pepper requires your immediate attention upstairs."

Tony groans. "Five more, oh Go- okay, maybe more than five more minutes. Tell her patience is a virtue that she's always trying to teach me, something smart like that."

"I estimate you have limited time before she comes to find you," Jarvis replies.

"Lock as many doors and change as many codes as you can so she cannot, if you please," Tony yells at his AI before shaking Steve awake. "Um…kind of in an awkward position, Cap, and um…well, what do you want to do because I mean it's…this is kind of between my rock that is still in your hard place. And it's morning and – sorry, I didn't think about it."

Steve slowly opens his eyes and notes the pressure in his entrance still, elevated again as a certain morning situation is upon them. "Tony – it's, alright," Steve mutters as he pushes Tony back on the bed and starts to slowly ride him again. "Good morning, that's not a bad way to wake up."

"I couldn't agree more," Tony says as he reaches up and wraps his fingers in Steve's hair, pulling him down for a messy kiss. Steve half-smiles as they pull away, making Tony a bit nervous like he had broken some secret rule of this arrangement. "Sorry, we uh, don't talk about this…right."

Steve chuckles and kisses Tony once again, softly. "We might have made it past that when you took my virginity and slept with your member in my behind."

"I've done weirder things and never spoken a word of it," Tony says with a bright smile. He wraps his arms around Steve gently and tries to push him over, not really matching much to the super soldier's strength and groans. "Oh Captain my Captain, let me have a turn."

Steve then pulls off of Tony's member, causing the playboy to groan and wipe a hand down his face. "That's just cruelty, I mean, pure and utter – oh."

"If you don't mind, I'd like a turn," Steve says softly before he sucks on his fingers to slick them up before circling one around Tony's entrance. "I will only do it if you want me to."

Tony looks at the size of that thing and gulps. "Um, Steve…not to be, you could potentially rip me in half with that thing."

Steve flushes dark red. "It's not that big."

"It is, but I mean…ah, whatever, just wait for my signal, and be careful, I do like my ability to walk," Tony hints as he nods for Steve to enter a first finger. Steve crooks the finger up, knowing now what he liked and watching how Tony reacts as well. "Fast learner, well that is good to know – I mean, very gooood."

"I want to try something," Steve whispers softly as he pulls out the finger and flips Tony around, starting to kiss down his back. "Tell me if you want me to stop, okay?"

Tony just nods, not believing that Steve is asking to do what he thinks he is until the soldier's tongue is prodding at his entrance along with his fingers. "That's just…how did you, it was on one of the videos wasn't it? How many videos was that thing spammed with – you know what, I don't even fucking care I just want, Steeeeve."

By the time Steve reaches three fingers and his tongue, Tony is literally begging to be fucked, screaming threats if the soldier doesn't do it that second that he will filet him. Steve pulls away his fingers and his lips and lines up his cock with Tony's entrance, slowly pushing in at first. "Tony, Tony, Tony," Steve mutters in fast whispers. "Please…please, can I?"

Tony pushes his ass back and seats Steve fully inside of him, making them both cry out. "Full…so good, shit, please, pretty please Steve, just move."

Steve does just that, grabbing onto his iron man with an iron grip and starts thrusting into him hard and fast, kissing and nipping at his back and the bottom of his neck as he moves more and more, hitting the right spot for Tony. It lasts a little bit before Steve pulls away and flips Tony over. Steve smiles a goofy smile, saying the words that he wants to see Tony without saying them before he pushes back in and starts moving at a more controlled pace. He leans down to capture Tony's lips with his own as he fucks into him in languid thrusts, using the time to explore Tony's whole body with his hands and find sensitive spots on Tony's neck that make him buck more with his lips.

Tony smiles into the kisses that Steve gives him, something very comfortable and good between them in those moments. Steve eventually starts moving quicker pace again and strokes in a matching pace on Tony's member until they both are done, and again gasping for breath.

Just as they are about to say something, there is a knock on the door. "Steve, have you seen Tony anywhere?" Pepper yells from the other side of the door.

Steve and Tony look at each other and leap out of bed, Steve pushes Tony towards the bathroom with his clothes from the previous night and quickly dresses himself before he answers the door. "Pepper, what a nice surprise – no, I'm not sure about where Tony is."

"Your room is a mess, and that's not very like you," Pepper says suspiciously, raising an eyebrow as she walks past him. "You sure you haven't seen him?"

"Not in a little bit, I mean I do see him and all, he lives in the tower," Steve says nervously. Tony bites his lip in the bathroom, having to be careful not to laugh.

"Do you maybe recall the fact that when you call Stark Tech there is a voice that tells you every call may be recorded?" Pepper asks with a smile, watching as Steve goes bright red. "It's okay Steve, I was listening to the last call Tony was on before he ditched station and tried to use analogs of his voice to do his job. I've already deleted it from the database. I just want to speak to Tony. He's in the bathroom, yeah?"

Tony creaks open the door. "Well, hello Pepper. How lovely to see you have come back to work! Did you have a pleasant day off?"

Pepper narrows her eyes. "If you had to go, you should have called someone else in. You made several customers angry that knew it was an analog voice speaking to them."

Tony puts on a fake pout. "I'm sorry. I just got a little…preoccupied. It was a last minute thing that I had to help Steve take care of."

Steve turns away, running his hands over his face, humiliated. Tony runs over to him and wraps his arms around him. "It's okay Steve, nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Uh huh," Steve mumbles into his hands before turning around in Tony's arms. "How about the team dynamics – like what would they do if they found out?"

"I would bet that the wonder-spies probably have the place bugged and already know. Fury can suck it because I've done so much for the initiative, and Bruce and Thor will probably just shrug it off. I mean, it's not a huge concern sweet-pea," Tony says as he gives Steve a proper hug before pulling away. "Besides, Pepper will give us our time on this one – won't you, Pepper?"

"Well, um, that's actually the major reason I came up here. The team is downstairs," Pepper says with a half-smile before she walks quick-pace out the door.

"You couldn't have said anything?" Tony asks with wide eyes as he starts running past her. "I'm going to get dressed, and you do the same, and yeah – meet you down there!"

They both quickly get dressed, Steve in his uniform and Tony in something nice before they come downstairs. Everyone is at the table to greet them, even Thor and newest member Loki. "Hello Mr. Stark, pleasure to make your acquaintance again."

"Yeah, yeah – what does everyone want at this ungodly hour – no offence guys," Tony says to Thor and Loki who shrug the comment off.

It turns out it wasn't addressing Steve and Tony at all, there was a villain on the loose and a potential hero they had to save from the crossfires back in New York again. They went out to help as much as they could and got rid of Electro, but the Goblin got away and the new hero lost the woman he loved who had gotten caught in the middle of it all. Natasha and Clint took Peter in for questioning and recovery, Thor went his own separate way to help Loki recover from first battle, Bruce was recovering from hulking out by going off to his room to meditate. That only left Tony, who was exhausted from being zapped so many times in his shiny metal suit – and Steve, who half-carried him home.

"Cappykins, you are too sweet," Tony muttered as he pushed the button to push back his mask. He coughs a bit before smiling at him as they almost reach the Captain's room. Tony lets go off Cap's arm and leans back against the wall beside the door. "What's wrong, Cappykins?"

"Aren't you going to take that thing off?" Steve says in a harsher tone than he perhaps meant to.

Tony presses buttons inside his suit until it falls from his body. "All that just to get me to strip down? I mean, Stevey, I just-" Tony then took in the burn marks from the mini-electrocutions and how he was holding himself up on the wall just barely. "Some help, uh, might be good."

Steve reaches his arms under Tony and picks him up bridal-style, bringing the badly-burnt billionaire into his room before laying him down on his bed. "The tech didn't really help you today, huh?"

"Shush will you just," Tony turns around on the bed and Steve goes to walk away. Tony makes a sound somewhere between a whining and a groaning sound until Steve turns around again. He sees Tony looking at him hopefully, hoping Steve won't just go away. Steve carefully crawls into bed in front of him, gathers him into his arms and whispers: "How may I help you?"

Those words become eerily present in their whole relationship. When Bruce walks into the lab unexpectedly while Tony and Steve are going at it and Tony looks over and asks it. Bruce just responded by whispering something about how whatever he wanted could wait and hurries away. "How may I help you" then becomes an inside joke on missions between Steve and Tony on missions even when things are seriously that's what they ask each other. And one day, when Tony is at work in the lab and Steve is just sketching, it's asked one more time as Tony walks up behind Steve and wraps his arms around him.

"How may I help you," Steve asks softly, trying to get the contours right on another sketch of the robot group Tony's built.

Tony slides a little box over Steve's sketch pad. As Steve goes to open it, Tony whispers: "You've helped me enough but I guess I want to ask a bit more. You know I love you and all that jazz, and you also know I am horrible with the words thing when I'm nervous. You know how you can help me? You can mar-"

"Yes," Steve says, laughing softly as he slips the ring on his finger. White gold, tiny ruby stars on each side of a bright sapphire that looks quite similar to the arc reactor.

"You didn't let me finish the question," Tony says, bowing his head into the back of Steve's shoulder. "And I was supposed to put that on for you, I think, I mean I've never done something like this before and-"

"Can you shush and understand I just said yes," Steve says, turning around in Tony's arms and wrapping his arms around Tony. "Yes I want to be your husband. It's not just helping you its helping me…and I just…of course I was going to say yes. I don't know why you had to be nervous because when you get nervous I get nervous you know that. I love you and yes."

"I love you too," Tony says, hugging around Steve tighter.

Just then, they hear the door burst open. "So, wedding, yes?"

Tony and Steve let loose from their hug and look at Natasha and blink a few times. Tony is the first to speak. "I told you they had cameras everywhere. Clint is with you, right?"

Clint runs up behind Natasha. "Yeah, of course I am! I couldn't miss this! So when and where and-"

"Shush we just," Tony says, leaning into Steve's side. "Plus I'm leaving all that stuff up to Stevey anyways, he's been dreaming about his perfect wedding for ninety years."

Steve looks at Tony and raises an eyebrow. "How did you know tha-"

"Because I've seen some sketches," Tony says with a grin. "Come on. We'll have that perfect wedding. I promise. I'm always here to help you."

 **FIN.**


End file.
